


Allergies

by LumiyahLove



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiyahLove/pseuds/LumiyahLove
Summary: When I agreed to date Jae, I never imagined could be so hard to keep my boyfriend ... Well ... Alive.





	Allergies

When I agreed to date Jae, I never imagined could be so hard to keep my boyfriend ... Well ... Alive. I love to surprise people and with my boyfriend was no different, but surprises are always a shot in the dark. Jae had already told me he had some allergies, but I would never imagine that he is allergic to absolutely everything.  
On Valentine's Day, when I decided to confess my crush, I made some chocolates like all normal girls do. What could go wrong? Except that Jae had to turn down my gift because he's allergic to chocolate. I was a little sad at that moment, even though allergy is not your fault. But on White Day my heart was filled with joy in instant he handed me that big white chocolate bear and say "Do you want to go on a date with me?"  
Ah, our first date. It was the first time Jae had almost die in front of me.  
We were eating ice cream, nothing could go wrong, it's just ice cream. But Jae decided to steal a spoon of my ice cream and started to feel short of breath shortly after. When the situation calmed down, I discovered that in addition to chocolate, he is also allergic to peach, that was just the flavor of my ice cream. Our first kiss came that same day, in the hospital corridor.  
On the second date, I took Jae to eat lobster because I knew how much he loves lobster. But I did not know that although he loves them, he is also allergic to seafood. Usually he eats lobsters and takes the antiallergic shortly thereafter, but in that day he had forgotten to bring it. We spent that night in the hospital and I yelled at him for being so irresponsible, the doctor even wanted me to retreat for disturbing the peace of the place.  
On the third meeting, I decided to surprise him and took a bouquet of flowers. A girl can give a boy flowers, what's the problem with that? The problem is that Jae is also allergic to pollen.  
When he came to my house to meet my parents, he sneezed all day because of my cat, which is one of his allergies.  
When I arranged for both of us to be alone for the cleaning of the school, Jae had to leave soon because of him dust allergy.  
When we travelled for camping with some friends, Jae couldn't stay long with us around the fire because of him smoke allergy.  
When I took him for a walk on a snowy day, Jae had a rhinitis crisis.  
It's very hard to keep my boyfriend alive and is harder to surprise him without ending the day at the hospital. It's scary to find out about your allergies that way, but once I know them, I learn how to use it to my advantage.  
\- Again peach? - he asks, making me laugh - Why every time we eat ice cream, you choose peach?  
\- Peach is the perfect flavor: I like it and I know you won't get a spoon from mine.  
\- You're cruel sometimes. Can I take just a spoon?  
\- Not even a spoon. Now stop complaining, it's better for your health. - Smiles victoriously, looking at him green ice cream that looked delicious - But I want some of yours, give me.  
\- Are you sure? - he laughed wickedly. - It's kiwi.  
Damn it! He learned to use my only allergy against me!  
\- Next time I won't pick peach and you won't choose kiwi, right?  
\- Right.


End file.
